Vad hände sedan?
by GirlJ
Summary: Min fortsättning på J.K Rowlings fantastiska böcker. Vad hände 15 år senare? Hur hade familjen Potter det? Läs.
1. Chapter 1

1 : Sanningen

Harry lekte med sina barn som var nu 6, 8 och 9 år. Det var nu 15 år sedan han hade besegrat Mörkrets Herre och han hade aldrig haft ont i sitt ärr. Nej, han hade aldrig ont eller otur längre. Han var lycklig. Det var en konstig tanke för: Hur ofta hade han inte trott att han skulle dö? Hur ofta hade han inte behövt fly och rädda sitt liv? Hur ofta var han inte tvungen att känna sorg och rädsla? Allt detta var över nu! Det hade varit så perfekt de senaste åren.

- Pappa? Avbröt honom hans son Albus Severus.

- Ja? Sa Harry medan han lyfte upp sin 8 åriga son och satt han i sitt knä.

- När får jag börja på Hogwarts? Undrade den lille pojken som hade ärvt Harrys mammas ögon.

- När du är 11 år och har fått ett brev därifrån. Det har jag berättat för dig minst tusen gånger!

Harry skrattade lite och tittade på sin son som såg orolig ut.

- Tänk om jag hamnar i Slytherin! Pep Albus.

- Var du än hamnar så blir jag och mamma stolta över dig, sa Harry omtänksamt.

- Men jag vill vara en Griffindorare! Protesterade pojken.

- Då blir du en också men tänk inte på det nu, det är 3 år kvar!

Albus log lite innan han sade:

- Jag ska bli sökare i quiddichlaget! Jag ska ha högsta betyg i _försvar mot svartkonster! _Jag vill bli som du!

Denna gången kunde Harry inte hålla sig och började skratta. Han var så stolt över honom. De andra barnen också så klart.

- Kom så äter vi middag innan mamma blir arg, sa Harry och nickade mot köket.

Alla fyra satt sig vid bordet och Ginny började servera en lammstek med bakad potatis.

Alla andades in den ljuva lukten av maten och tog genast upp besticken för att börja äta.

- Det smakar fantastiskt älskling! Ljöd Harry.

- Jag gör mitt bästa, sa Ginny och log.

När alla ätit färdigt gick barnen till sina rum och Ginny lade en trolldom så att tallrikarna började diska sig själva.

Harry passade på att de var själva och gick närmre sin fru och pressade henne mot sig.

- Jag har tur som har dig, viskade han.

- Jag har tur som har _pojken som överlevde_, viskade Ginny tillbaka.

Ginny fick ett sorgset ansiktsuttryck.

- Vad är det? Undrade Harry.

- Du vet ditt sjunde år på Hogwarts, när du "låtsades" vara död.. När Vol... När Mörkrets Herre hade dig vid sina fötter och sade att han hade dödat dig?

- Ja? Sa Harry som fick lite dåligt humör när de pratade om Voldemort.

- Jag trodde att.. att allt var över… att du _var_ död.. och… jag ville bara dö! Det var den värsta synen i mitt liv! Harry, jag älskar dig så! Jag vet inte om jag hade kunnat leva om han hade dödat dig den kvällen…

- Ginny, jag är här. Jag älskar dig. Jag dog inte den natten. Harry log mot sin tårögda fru.

- Jag vet, jag vet men när jag påminner mig själv om _de_ tiderna... ryser jag av blotta tanken.

Harry kysste sin fru mycket länge och intensivt innan han fick se sina barn i hörnet av köket.

Han slutade genast kyssandet och vände sig mot sina barn med armarna i kors.

- Vad gör ni _här_? Skulle ni inte sova? Frågade Harry med bestämd ton.

- Vem ville döda dig pappa? Frågade Albus som var bara några sekunder från att börja gråta.

Harry och Ginny hade aldrig berättat om de _Mörka tiderna _för deras barn. Delvis tyckte de att de var unga och dessutom ville de inte påminna sig själv om det men det var kanske dags nu…

Harry tog ett djupt andetag.

- Kom så sätter vi oss alla i soffan, sa Ginny.

Alla Potter-familjemedlemarna gick in i vardagsrummet. Harry och Ginny satt sig i var sin fötölj medan barnen satt sig i soffan.

- Jag och pappa har en sak att berätta för er… började Ginny.

Barnen stirrade på varandra och sedan på deras mamma.

- När er mormor, morfar, farmor och farfar var unga så fanns det en _**mycket**_ ond trollkarl…

- Är detta en löjlig saga? Undrade den 9 åriga sonen.

- Nej! Säg ALDRIG så igen! Detta är sant!

Nu var det Ginnys tur att ta ett djupt andetag innan hon fortsatte.

- Han döda MÅNGA personer och bland annat mugglarfödda. Han torterade och styrde både häxor och trollkarlar…. Sedan skaffade han sig anhängare och…

- Vad är anhängare? Undrade den yngsta av barnen.

- Sådana som lyder en person och utför han/hons uppdrag kan man säga..

- Okej, fortsätt.

- Han ville ta över trollkarlsvärlden och vara odödlig.

- Det går väl inte? Frågade Albus.

- Lyssna. Han gjorde en lista på de skickligaste trollkarlar och häxor som inte ville vara med honom och där fanns farfar och…

Nej! Inte din pappa, pappa! Skrek Albus.

Harry nickade lätt medan Ginny fortsatte berättelsen.

- Er pappa var bara ett år då. Den onda trollkarlen, Mörkrets Herre hade hittat ett sätt att ta sig till deras hus…

- Han dödade farfar och gick upp för att döda er pappa…

Alla barnen grät nu men lyssnade intensivt.

- Er farmor offrade sig för er pappa och sedan lyfte Mörkrets Herre trollstaven mot er pappa och uttalade den oförlåtliga förbannelsen..

- Avada Kedavra… Men det är omöjligt! Pappa lever ju! Missade han andra? Tjöt Albus.

- Nej men er pappa överlevde förbannelsen för han fick ett skydd av farmor Lily och därför kallades sedan pappa för _pojken som överlevde_…VA? ÄR DET SANT? WOW! Men HUR? Varför ville han döda en ett-åring?

Alla barnen ställde frågor mun i mun på varandra.

- Resten får vi ta i morgon, ni måste sova nu.

- Nej, nej!!! SNÄLLA mamma!

- Ni hörde, gå och lägg er nu. Sa Harry som inte hade pratat på ett tag.

Alla barnen sänkte sina huvud och gick upp för trappan.

- Tror du att de kommer kunna sova? Frågade Ginny.

- Jag vet inte, sa Harry och sedan började båda skratta.

- Vi måste antagligen lägga oss nu. Du kommer få TUSEN frågor av dina barn i morgon, sa Ginny i ett leende.

- Du har rätt kom så går vi och lägger oss.

Nästa dag när alla satt vid frukostbordet kunde Albus inte hålla sig längre.

- Snälla berätta för oss resten! Ni torterar oss ju genom att inte säga något, det är lika bra att använda Crucio!

- Vad sa du?!! Tjöt Harry.

- Inget, jag… började Albus.

- Det är inget att skoja om Albus! Vi berättade ju för er igår att många trollkarlar och häxor utsattes för den förbannelsen och så skämtar du om det nästa dag?! Skrek Ginny åt sin son.

- Förlåt, jag bara… jag tänkte inte… förlåt…

Albus var röd om kinderna av skam.

- Tänk innan du säger nåt sånt, sa Harry lite lugnare.

- Okej… svarade Albus kort.

- Vill du att vi ska fortsätta berättelsen då? Frågade Ginny sin nästan-gråtande son.

Han nickade till svar och alla andra barnen nickade också.

- Jaja, kom så sätter vi oss i soffan igen då sa Harry.

Han behövde inte upprepa det fler gånger så fort orden hade lämnat hans mun for alla ungarna upp ur sina stolar och sprang in i vardagsrummet.

Ginny och Harry gick efter dem och satt sig i fåtöljerna.

- Var slutade vi igår? Frågade hon.

- Pappa överlevde Avada Kedavra och farmor och farfar dog, sa Albus snabbt för att få veta resten av historien.

- Ja sen… började Ginny.

- Vad hände med den onda trollkarlen? Mörkrets Herre? Frågade den äldsta sonen.

- Han försvann…. Ingen visste var han tog vägen.

- Vad hände med pappa? Undrade Albus.

- Du kan väl ta över här, sa Ginny och kollade på sin man.

Harry nickade och tog ett djupt andetag innan han började.

- Hagrid hämtade mig i mitt hus på Albus Dumbeldors order och lämnade mig hos min faster Petunia och hennes familj. Sa Harry.

- Men de är väl mugglare?

- Ja men det var min enda familj jag hade kvar, sa Harry.

- Fick du själv lära dig all magi då?

- Nej, jag fick aldrig reda på att jag var en trollkarl tills jag fick mitt Hogwartsbrev. Sa Harry.

- Så du visste inte att du var den häftigaste människan som överlevde Avada Kedavra?! Pep Albus.

- Nej det gjorde jag inte men jag mindes en grön blixt…

- Wow, sa alla i kör.

- Ja och sen så gick jag på Hogwarts och det första året träffade jag Mörkrets Herre och det andra också och sen det fjärde gjorde han en fälla på mig. Han tog mitt blod och vi duellerade, sen flydde jag. Det 5:te året träffade jag han igen och han ville döda mig igen och sen mitt 6:te år fick jag reda på att jag skulle döda honom och fick förstöra hans själbitar han hade delat upp och det sjätte året dödade jag honom.

Allt detta var för mycket på en gång för de unga barnen. Aldrig hade de vetat att deras pappa var en sådan hjälte! Harry andades högt för han hade sagt allt i ett enda andetag.

Sedan började frågorna…

- Varför gjorde-Kan han-Hur gjorde han-Varför skulle?

- En fråga i taget!

- Varför gjorde han en fälla på dig ditt fjärde år? Vad var fällan?

- Jag blev uttagen till magisk trekamp..

- Men det är 17-års gräns!

- Ja jag vet, i alla fall så gjorde han så att jag och en som hette Cedric vann och hamnade hjälplösa på en kyrkogård.

Alla stirrade fascinerande.

- Sen så kom han… dödade Cedric och "kidnappade" mig. Hans tjänare/anhängare tog mitt blod, sitt kött och Mörkrets Herres fars ben så att han skulle få nytt liv för det var bara hans själ som levde. Han hade ingen kropp.

Barnen koncentrerade sig noga för att förstå.

- Sen berättade han varför jag överlevde och fick han på fall. Efter det ville han döda mig men jag kom undan.

- Wow… sa dem.

- Fler frågor?

- Varför skulle _du _döda honom och hur gjorde man?

- Jag var den _utvalde _och jag hade en liten bit av hans själ i mig och dessutom hade Mörkrets Herre gjort mig till hans största fiende.

- Hur gjorde man då? Undrade Albus.

- Mörkrets Herre hade delat sin själ i 7 bitar och lagt dem i olika föremål. Så innan man kunde döda _han _så var man tvungen att förstöra föremålen.

- Så smart… sa den äldste, James.

- Stackars dig pappa sa den yngsta, Lily.

- Hur delar man sin själ? Undrade Albus.

- Genom att döda massvis med människor och svart magi. När väl själen är delade lever man ett fruktansvärt liv utan vänskap och kärlek…

- Du sa att du hade en bit av hans själ i dig… Skulle inte du då..? började Albus tveksamt.

- Mycket klokt Albus! Jo jag var tvungen att ge mig i hans händer och dö.

- VA?

- Lyssna… När han uttalade sina två favorit ord dödade han själbiten, inte mig.

- Var du inte rädd?

- Jo, sen gick han upp till Hogwarts och trodde att han hade vunnit kriget men sen dödade jag honom.

- Du är en hjälte! Så modig! Vi har den bästa pappan i världen!

Alla ställde sig upp från soffa och kramade sin pappa.

- Det här är beviset på att Mörkrets Herre ville döda pappa när han var ett, sa Ginny och pekade på Harrys blixtärr.

Alla barnen började försiktigt röra det som om det skulle bitas.

- Vad hette Mörkrets Herre? Undrade Albus.

- Tom Riddel. Sedan döpte han sig till… till Voldemort. Sa Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

2 : Varför?

3 år senare hade James gått på Hogwarts i ett år, Albus hade precis börjat och Lily fick börja om 2 år. Självklart hade lille Albus varit jätte orolig innan han åkte med Hogwartsexpressen. Han ville ju inte hamna i Slytherin utan i Griffindor! Harry hade sagt till honom gång på gång att allt skulle bli bra men Albus oro försvann inte.

Hemma hos familjen Potter var det nu ganska tomt. Det var bara Harry, Ginny och Lily. De satt tysta vid köksbordet när plötsligt ett hoande avbröt allting.

Ugglan flög genom fönstret och landade på diskbänken med ett brev i munnen.

- Ett brev! Det kanske är från Albus! Tjöt Harry och sprang fram för att ta brevet.

De två andra i familjen Potter samlades runt honom och tittade noga på när han öppnade brevet från sin son.

- Det är från han! Tjöt Harry.

På brevet stod det med en fin skrivstil som var lik Harrys:

_Hej på er alla!_

_Ni har fått en till Gryffindorare i familjen!_

_Sorteringshatten han knappt sätta sig på mitt huvud innan han skrek: Gryffindor!_

_Det var underbart och slottet är ju helt fantastiskt! Ni har berättat om det men det är tusen gånger bättre!_

_Jag älskar detta stället och saknar er. Lite._

_Neville hälsar föresten också. Han är en mycket bra lärare._

_Gryffindors quiddichlag vill att jag provspelar som sökare också! De hoppas att jag är lika duktig som min far._

_James är också med i laget. Slagman._

_Alla lärare är extra snälla mot mig och frågar hur det är med pappa och att jag ska hälsa honom så pappa, du har hälsningar från hela Hogwarts! Alla frågar om dig och tycker att jag är cool för att jag är din son. Många av mina vänner vill också träffa dig…_

_Allt är helt i alla fall perfekt._

_Med vänlig hälsning Albus Severus_

Harry och Ginny log mot varandra och sedan gav varandra en puss. De var otroligt stolta över sina barn, allt _var_ (som Albus skrev i brevet) helt perfekt.

Lily läste själv brevet.

- Är James slagman och Albus kanske sökare i laget? Undrade hon.

Harry och Ginny nickade.

- Wow! Jag ska bli jägare i laget! Ingen kommer att vara som jag! Tjöt hon.

- Det blir du säkert, sa Ginny och rufsade till hennes hår innan hon kysste sin make igen.

- Snart blir hela Gryffindors quiddich lag Potters, sa Harry och skrattade efteråt.

Efter en kort tystnad säger Ginny:

- Jaha, då får vi väl gå och köpa bra kvastar om James och kanske Albus är med i laget.

- Ja, det får vi, sa Harry.

Plötsligt så transfererade sig en man in i huset. Han hade ett allvarligt ansiktsuttryck och tittade spänt på Harry.

- Vad har hänt? Frågade Harry.

- Dödsätare i den förbjudna skogen vid Hogwarts, sa han kort.

- Jag tar hand om dem, sa Harry innan mannen transfererade sig bort därifrån.

- Men du hade ju ledigt idag! Kan inte en annan auror ta hand om dem? Frågade Ginny.

- Nej, jag är ledsen älskling. Du och Lily får åka till Hogsmead själva. Sa Harry.

Hon tittade sorgset på sin man kysste honom och sade:

- Var försiktig!

Harry log mot sin fru och dotter sedan transfererade han sig till den förbjudna skogen.

Det var mörkt och kallt där… Skogen var tät och Harry kunde inte se någon där. Medan han höll staven fullt bered kunde han inte låta bli att undra:

Vad gjorde dödsätare i den förbjudna skogen? Och varför visade de sig överhuvudtaget när det gått 19 år sedan Voldemort kom på fall och dog? Plötsligt såg han två stycken figurer i svarta mantlar och masker. Den ena gav den andra något litet i handen och då såg de Harry.

Den som hade fått något transfererade sig snabbt därifrån och den andra började kasta förbannelser på Harry.

Harry undvek dem så bra han kunde och kontrade. De flög förbannelser hit och ditt och plötsligt insåg Harry att de inte var i skogen utan hade förflyttats och var nu på ett öppet fält vid Hogwarts och Hagrids stuga.

Plötsligt lyckades Harry avväpna dödsättaren och pekade sin trollstav mot honom där han nu låg på marken. Dödsätaren höll upp händerna för att visa att han inte tänkte göra något dumt.

- Du kommer aldrig att vinna Potter, sa han i ett hånleende.

Sedan kom Neville, andra lärare och en massa elever.

- Neville, meddela ministeriet att vi har just fångat en dödsätare. Sa Harry.

- Javisst, sa Neville och transformerade sig därifrån.

Harry han bara få några kommentarer som: Bra jobbat Potter! Innan Neville kom med folk från ministeriet.

- Vi tar över nu, tack Potter, sa männen och grepp tag i dödsättaren.

- Ingen orsak, sa Harry och männen transfererade sig därifrån.

- Okej, alla elever går upp till skolan igen! Skrek Neville så att alla skulle höra.

Folkmassan rörde sig tillbaka till slottet medan Albus gick fram till sin pappa.

- Vem var det? Frågade han.

- En dödsätare, svarade Harry och kramade sin son.

- Är det de som var anhängare till Voldemort? Frågade han lite rädd.

- Ja men oroa dig inte pappa tog hand om han, sa Harry i ett leende.

- Vad gjorde han här? Undrade Albus.

- Jag vet inte men du bör gå tillbaka till slottet innan du får strafftjänst, sa Harry.

- Okej, sa Albus som nu började springa för att komma i kapp alla.

- Vi ses på jullovet! Ropade Harry.

- Visst, ropade Albus tillbaka.

- Vi ses, ropade också James nu.

Sedan transformerade sig Harry tillbaka till sitt hus helt utmattad.

Ginny och Lily var också tillbaka och sprang genast fram till Harry när han kom hem.

- Fick du tag i dem? Undrade Ginny.

- En och en kom undan, sa Harry och hängde av sig sin mantel.

- Du är inte skadad? Undrade Lily.

- Nej, sa Harry fast han kände hur det sved i vänstra armen.

Ginny tittade på honom och upptäckte såret. Hon log lite och tog tag i hans arm.

- Typiskt din pappa att ljuga och säga att han mår bra, sa hon innan hon använde en trollformel som gjorde att såret började läka.

- Tack, sa Harry kort.

- Gå och lägg dig, du ser förfärlig ut bad Ginny.

- Ja, du har nog rätt sa Harry som kände att han var vinglig på benen och att ögonlocken var tunga.

Han gick in i sovrummet och lade sig i sängen. Han somnade väldigt snabbt.

Mitt i natten hade han en hemsk mardröm och hans blixtärr började svida. Han satt sig upp svettande och höll sig på pannan.

Vad var detta? Varför sved det i ärret? Han hade ju besegrat Voldemort och inte haft ont på 19 år! Drömde han kanske bara att han hade ont?

Harry antog att han bara inbillade sig att han hade haft ont i ärret och lade sig igen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha, här hände det lite mer än förra kapitlet. Jag hoppas att ni gillade det och kommer att vela läsa nästa :D

Jag vill gärna att ni kommenterar så att jag vet om det är lönt att fortsätta skriva…

Tack så mycket.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Vad är detta?

När Harry vaknade sedan på morgonen kliade han sig på ärret. Hade han drömt att det gjorde ont? Det spelade väl ändå ingen roll, varför skulle han tänka på det? Mörkrets Herre _var_ död, det fanns inget att prata om.

Han ställde sig upp och tog på sig sina glasögon som låg på nattbordet. Sedan såg han ner på Ginny som sov djupt. "Hon var alltid lika söt" tänkte han och kysste sin fru _nätt _på pannan för att inte väcka henne. Efteråt gick han ner för trapporna till köket. Där trollade han fram sig en kopp kaffe och satt sig själv vid köksbordet.

Sedan började han tänka. Han saknade sina söner så mycket. Varför hade han inte skrivit till dem än?

Harry fick genast dåligt samvete och tog upp en bit pergament, bläck, bläckpenna och började skriva:

_Kära James och Albus Severus Potter_

_Jag, mamma och Lily saknar er väldigt mycket. Vi har det bra och vårt liv fortsätter här hemma men hur är det med er? Vad gör ni om dagarna? Har ni fått nya vänner? Hur går det med quiddich James? Blev du sökare Albus? Hur går det i skolan för er?_

_Jag och mamma skickar till er lite kakor och hoppas att ni skriver._

_P.S Ni får ta med några vänner hem på jullovet om ni vill._

_Saknar er!_

_Med vänlig hälsningar pappa med familjen_

Harry kände sig genast bättre och log för sig själv. Han skrev namn och skickade iväg en snövit uggla.

Då kom han och tänka på Hedwig. Det var en riktig vän…

Han skakade snabbt av sig tanken för han ville ju inte gåta när Ginny och Lily kom ner för att äta frukost.

Mycket riktigt kom de två familjemedlemmarna ner en kvart senare.

- God morgon, sa Harry.

- God mooorgon, sa Lily gäspande.

- God morgon älskling! Sa Ginny som verkade vara på mycket bra humör.

Harry log mot henne innan hon kom fram och gav han en kyss.

- Sov du bra? Undrade hon.

- O ja, ljög Harry. Själv?

- Perfekt, sa hon.

Sedan började Ginny pyssla med bröd, ost och skinka och allt flög i luften medan hon använde en massa trollformlar på en gång. Till slut blev det för mycket och en skinka flög rakt i ansiktet på Harry.

- Oj förlåt älskling! Ropade Ginny medan Lily bara gapskrattade.

- Nej, nej det är okej sa Harry och tog bort den kletiga skinkbiten från ansiktet.

Ginny tog en handduk och torkade sin mans ansikte. Hon skrattade lite och sedan gick hon tillbaka till att göra frukost.

När alla ätit färdigt passade Harry på att berätta:

- Jag ska träffa Ron nu, sedan kommer han och Hermione på kaffe. Är det okej?

- Ja då! Jag tänkte faktiskt fråga när vi skulle bjuda in dem, svarade Ginny.

- Vad bra, då går jag nu. Sa Harry och gav Ginny och Lily varsin puss innan han gick.

Han transfererade sig till en äng där de skulle träffas och såg att Ron redan var där.

- Hallå, länge sen! Tjöt Ron och tog ut armarna för en kram.

Harry kramade Ron och sedan satt de sig i gräset. Ron tittade på Harry en stund innan han sade:

- Har du ätit skinka?

Harry kunde inte låta bli att få lite färg på kinderna.

- Jo, Ginny råkade trolla lite fel vid frukosten. Sa Harry.

Ron började gapskratta.

- Du är inte mycket bättre, var är din ena nagel? Undrade Harry och pekade på hans vänstra hand.

Nu var det Ron som blev röd om kinderna.

- Jo, jag har fortfarande lite problem med transferering… erkände han.

Nu började Harry gapskratta. Sedan började de prata om hur de trode att det gick för deras barn på Hogwarts och skrattade tillsammans.

När de pratat av sig lite och skulle skiljas bestämde de vilken tid de skulle träffas senare.

- Kan ni komma vid kl.19.00? Blir det lagom? Undrade Harry.

- Ja, det blir perfekt! Sa Ron.

- Ok, då ses vi senare hos oss. Ron?

Ron tittade frågande på Harry.

- Var försiktig när du transfererar dig… sa Harry.

- Haha mycket kul, svarade Ron och transfererade sig bort. Likaså gjorde Harry.

Kl. 19 så var redan kaffe, kakor och ljus på bordet i vardagsrummet. Lily hade till och med plockat lite blommor och ställt i mitten. Allt var fint och man kunde få en trevlig stämning. 2 min över sju så transfererade sig Ron, Hermione och deras son Hugo in i familjen Potters hus.

- Välkomna! Kaffet är redan serverat, sa Ginny och gjorde en gest att de skulle gå in i vardagsrummet.

- Tackar, sa Hermione och gav Ginny en kram innan hon gick in i rummet bredvid.

Alla satt sig i soffan, fåtöljerna och började smaka på de goda sakerna Ginny bakat.

- Mycket gott syran, jag är tacksam om jag inte får en kaka i ansiktet också. Sa Ron flinande och tittade på Harry.

- Mycket lustigt! Jag ser att du har fått tillbaka din nagel, kontrade Ginny.

Ron såg ner i bordet medan Harry började skratta i smyg. Det var så roligt att se sin fru och bästa vän (syskon) bråka med varandra som de gjorde i skolan.

- Mamma, jag och Hugo är färdiga. Kan vi gå upp på mitt rum nu? Undrade Lily.

- Ja, gå ni och lek. Sa Ginny och Lily himlade med ögonen till svar.

De två yngsta i sällskapet gick upp och de andra började prata om olika minnen från skolan. De pratade om olika saker och så kom de till Harrys första quiddichmatch.

- Uuue kommer du ihåg Harry? Du svalde kvicken! Svalde! Hermione skrattade och de andra gjorde likaså.

- Du hade inte gjort det bättre själv! Din smut…. Harry stoppade sig själv i meningen.

Vad höll han på med? Varför var han så ovänlig mot sin bästa vän?

- Jag tror jag måste ta lite frisk luft, sa Harry och nästan sprang ut ur huset.

Ute var det mörkt och kallt men Harry lade inte märke till det. Det han gjorde var att han hatade allt. Han ville inte leva. Han ville dö! Ja, dö! Det skulle vara perfekt! Han riktade sin trollstav mot sin egen bröstkorg och sade:

Avada….

Nej! Vad höll han på med?! Han kastade iväg sin egen trollstav för att inte göra något dumt men han hade fruktansvärt ont. Det gjorde ont någonstans inuti honom. Han visste inte var men bara för det ville han inte leva. Han ville dö. Han var inte lycklig. Nej, vad var nu detta??!! Harry samlade sina tankar och försökte ignorera känslan att han hade ont. Efter 10 min litade han på sina handlingar, tog upp sin trollstav igen och gick tillbaka till huset. När han kom in tittade alla skräckslaget på honom.

- Förlåt alla. Jag mår bara inte bra. Jag går och lägger mig men tack för att ni kom. Harry lämnade rummet och gick upp till sitt och sin frus sovrum.

När Harry lämnat rummet tittade Ron och Hermione på Ginny.

- Jag ska gå upp och prata med honom, sa Ginny som om hon kunde läsa deras tankar.

Hon gick upp för trappan och in i sovrummet där hon fann sin make liggande på sängen.

- Hur är det älskling? Undrade hon.

- Lämna mig i fred, sa Harry så vänligt han kunde fast smärtan höll på att ta ifrån han vettet.

- Vad hände där nere? Varför blev du så arg på Hermione? Hon gjorde ju in…

- Lämna mig i fred! Skrek Harry åt sin fru.

- Okej… Förlåt… sa Ginny och gick ut ur rummet.

Nej. Varför hände detta Harry? Han ville springa efter sin fru och be henne om förlåtelse på knä men om han gick till henne i detta tillståndet skulle det bara bli värre. Han hatade sig själv. Varför betedde han sig så här? Allt var ju perfekt! Han fick känslan av att vela dö igen men tog istället en sömntablett och somnade snabbt.

Han fick ta itu med de känslorna i morgon….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha, nu får ni kommentera! Vad tycker ni? Om ni inte gillade detta kapitlet ska jag anstränga mig för att nästa ska bli bra men snälla skriv vad ni tycker. :)


	4. Chapter 4

4: Omöjligt

Nästa morgon kände Harry ingen smärta alls. Han log för sig själv och vände sig åt sidan, bered på att kyssa sin fru men hon var inte där. Han såg snabbt på klockan. 10.04. Han ställde sig upp, tog på sig kläder och gick ner till köket där Ginny lagade mat.

- God morgon, sa Harry osäkert.

- God morgon, svarade Ginny men såg inte ens på Harry.

Vad skulle han säga? Det fanns ingen förklaring till hans beteende igår. Han kunde ju inte säga att han hade ont någonstans men visste inte var, kände sig olycklig och ville dö…

- Förlåt Ginny, sa han till slut.

- Det är inte mig du ska säga förlåt till utan Hermione, svarade hon.

- Jag skriver ett brev till henne.

- Bra, svarade hon kort.

- Men… jag var inte snäll mot dig heller igår…förlåt… sa Harry.

- Det är okej. Alla har vi våra dåliga dagar, eller hur? Sa Ginny och nu tittade hon och log mot Harry.

- Jag älskar dig, sa Harry och gav henne en puss.

- Skriv brevet, bad Ginny snällt.

- Självklart! Svarade Harry

Han tog upp allt han behövde och började skriva:

_Kära Hermione_

_Jag är hemskt ledsen för mitt beteende igår! Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig!_

_Jag hoppas att du inte är arg eller besviken för jag ångrar det verkligen…_

_Jag lovar att gott göra dig snart._

_Med vänlig hälsning Harry Potter_

Han skickade iväg brevet med en uggla och hoppades att allt skulle bli bra mellan dem.

- Harry! Du har 5min kvar! Ropade Ginny och pekade på en klocka i köket.

Ginny hade rätt. Harry var nästan försenad till jobbet. Han tog snabbt en bulle i handen, kysste sin fru adjö och transfererade sig till ministeriet.

Medan han sprang till rätt ställe på ministeriet åt han bullen han hade i handen.

- Potter! Äntligen! Ropade en man.

Han svalde den sista biten av frukosten.

- Vad gör jag idag? Frågade Harry andfådd.

- Dödsätare igen… sa manen med ett argt ansiktsuttryck.

- Var?

- Den stora skogen i mugglarvärlden i London. Svarade han.

- Jag vet var det är, sa Harry och transfererade sig till det stället.

I skogen var det helt vanligt. Inget tecken på något skumt men han visste att någonstans så gömde sig dödsätare… Vad gjorde de nuförtiden egentligen? Vad höll de på med när deras Herre var död och vad menade den ena dödsätaren med: Du kommer aldrig att vinna Potter?

Plötsligt prasslade något till vid en buske bakom honom. Harry vände sig snabbt om med trollstaven beredd men det var inte lönt. Ungefär femton dödsätare var där! Alla riktade sina stavar mot honom men han tänkte inte ge upp.

- Lamslå! Skrek han.

Det var den enda formeln han kunde säga för sen var han fullt upptagen med att undvika 15 andra av dödsätarna.

Han lyckades bra i början men han visste att det var en förlorad kamp…

Till slut träffade flera förbannelser och formler Harry och han föll till marken medvetslös…

När han vaknade och öppnade ögonen märkte han att han levde. Dödsätarna hade inte dödat honom. Varför?

Han kände även att han hängde ner. Hans fötter var ca 3 decimeter från marken. Han lyfte sitt trötta huvud och såg att han hade kedjor runt handlederna som sedan var fast i taket på detta stället Harry inte kände till.

Han tittade ner igen och fann sin trollstav på golvet…

Då, då kom _han_ in i rummet.

Harry spärrade upp ögonen och glömde smärtan i kroppen för en stund efter förbannelserna.

- Nej, det är _inte_ möjligt… viskade han.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Var snälla och kommentera :)


	5. Chapter 5

5 : Begäran

Det kunde bara inte vara sant! Harry tittade in i de kalla, röda ögonen men kunde inte förstå… Hur?

- Hej Potter. Länge sen, sa Voldemorts djupa kalla röst.

Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga… Hur var det möjligt? Varför hände detta?

Voldemort förstod Harrys bekymmer och gav ifrån sig att kallt skratt och ett hånleende.

- Du har förändrats sen vi sågs sist, sa Voldemort och granskade Harry från topp till tå där han hängde.

Harry ville inte prata med honom. Om han skulle öppna munnen skulle Voldemort bara kränka han ännu mer, det räkte att han hängde ner från ett tak i kedjor.

Harry såg bara på honom. Han hade inte förändrats alls… Det ormlikanande ansiktet, röda ögonen Harry fruktade. Det ända som var annorlunda var att han var lite genomskinlig. Man såg det bara om man koncentrerade sig noga.

Harry orkade inte bara se på honom, han ville veta.

- Hur? Fick han fram ur sig.

- Ja, det ska jag berätta. Minns du att du "tappade" något ditt sjunde år på Hogwarts i den förbjudna skogen?

Harry tänkte. Kvicken. Stenen. En av dödsrelikerna. Han såg upp på Voldemort som bara log sitt ondskefulla leende.

- Mina kära vänner här hade letat efter stenen i 19 år! Sedan väckte de min själ till liv från döden, sa han och skrattade sitt hemska skratt igen.

Då kom Harry på det. När han var i den förbjudna skogen för att jaga dödsätare gav de varandra nåt. Det var stenen! Varför tänkte han inte på det?

- Men du lider… sa Harry och fick Voldemort att lyssna intensivt på honom.

- När en själ kommer tillbaka till _vår_ värld lider den och vill gå tillbaka, sa Harry.

Voldemort förstod vad Harry menade men verkade inte bekymra sig.

- Ja men jag delade min själ i horrokruxer som du minns? Så när min själ/själbitar återvänder till denna världen så återvänder själarna till deras föremål.

Harry började förstå men det var fortfarande komplicerat.

- En del av min själ var i _dig_ så nu "efter döden" återvänder den till dig, då lider du lite för mig. Förklarade han och avslutade allt i sitt hemska leende.

- Ganska likt dig, fick Harry fram och nu förstod han varför han ville så gärna dö kvällen innan.

Voldemort skrattade lite till och såg kränkande på Harry.

- Kan du använda magi? Undrade Harry dumt.

Voldemort log igen ondskefullt, tog upp sin trollstav och sa:

- Crucio!

Det var hemskt. Alla benen i Harry brann och han skrek och skrek. Nu ville han verkligen dö.

Sedan var det över.

- Perfekt va? Kan döda men själv inte dö av någon förbannelse och allt tack vare att _du_ lämnade stenen i skogen, han log när han sa det och Harry visste att han ville ge honom dåligt samvete.

Harry borde veta bättre men han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig dålig. Det var ju på sätt och vis hans fel.

- Du har söta barn…

Harry ryckte upp huvudet försökte slita sig loss ur kedjorna men det var meningslöst.

- Våga bara röra dem! Skrek Harry.

Voldemort ignorerade det och fortsatte.

- Vad döpte du nu dem till? Jo visst ja! Var det inte Lily, James och Albus Severus?

Harry såg bara på honom. Hur visste han detta? Hade dödsätare spionerat på honom?

- Var kom de namnen ifrån? Jo, var det inte din svaga pappa, smutsigt mugglarfödda mamma och sen den naiva Albus Dumbeldor och fega Severus?

Harry ville vara stark vid Voldemort men kunde inte hindra tårarna från att rinna.

- Jag dödade dem, borde jag då inte döda dina barn som fått deras namn? Sa han hånfullt.

- Du rör dem inte! Skrek Harry.

- Det bestämmer jag men om du samarbetar kan de slippa undan döden. Kanske.

- Vad ska jag göra? Undrade Harry och tittade ner i marken.

- Jag vill ha fläderstaven men den är din, sa Voldemort.

- Jag har den inte vid mig, sa Harry snabbt.

- Jag vet men vi hämtade den i gamle gubbens grav, sa han.

- Säga inte så om Albus Dumbeldor! Skrek Harry.

Voldemort ignorerade Harry igen som var väldigt frustrerande och sade:

- Jag kan få den om jag dödar dig, som jag helst inte vill för då lider du inte för mig. Sen så kan jag avväpna dig den i en duell men det är ju inte säkert man ska helst ärva den eller ha dödat förra detta ägaren…

- Då har du ett problem, sa Harry ironiskt.

- Det finns också ett annat sätt jag har kommit på, fortsatte Voldemort.

"Självklart hade han det!" tänkte Harry.

- Det vi skulle kunna göra är att vi doppar min nuvarande trollstav och "din" fläderstav i ditt blod och så kanske staven accepterar den nya ägaren.

- Varför behöver du då mitt samarbete? Jag hänger här, du kan ju ta blod från mig när du vill! Sa Harry argt.

- Det är inte så lätt. Du måste ge ditt blod frivilligt, sa Voldemort allvarligt.

Det kunde han glömma! Räkte det inte att han hade lämnat stenen så en dödsätare kunde hitta den och väcka hans själ till liv? Nej. Han ville ju förståss att Harry skulle hjälpa honom att få den mäktigaste staven i världen!

- Nej, sa Harry kort.

Då nickade Voldemort mot en av sina dödsätare som stod helt plötsligt runt om Harry utan att han hade märkt att de kom. Dödsätaren gick fram med staven pekande på en liten flickas hals och han höll henne i ett hårt grepp i håret.

- Lily! Ropade Harry tårögd.

- Ge mig henne, sa Voldemort och dödsätaren knuffade flickan till sin Herre.

Harry försökte återigen ta sig loss ur kedjorna men stannade rörelserna när han såg vad Voldemort höll på med.

Han smekte den gråtande flickan på håret och var _för _nära henne.

- Du skulle bli en bra dödsätare, sa han lite mjukt med sin kalla röst och smekte hennes kind, haka och sedan läpp med sin äckliga hand...

- Sluta! Jag gör det! Jag gör det! Skrek Harry och tårar flög åt alla håll.

Voldemort log hemskt och knuffade tillbaka Lily till dödsätaren. Hon grät värre en nånsin.

- Ta loss han, sa han kort medan han trollade fram en kniv och en skål.

En av dödsätarna pekade på kedjorna med sin trollstav, sa en trollformel och Harry föll till golvet med en duns.

Han var trött och hade ont i hela kroppen. Voldemort gick fram till honom gav Harry kniven och skålen och väntade. Harry såg snabbt på Lily som grät och skakade på huvudet. "Blunda" viskade han och den lilla flickan blundade.

Harry tog sin vänstra arm ovanför skålen, tog kniven och satte den i armen och drog. Det sved. Han kände hur skinnet delade sig, hur kniven nådde köttet och såg hur hans blod rann ner i skålen.

Voldemort såg väldigt nöjd ut och mimade med sina hotfulla läppar, "ja".

När skålen var full till två centimeter knuffade Voldemort ifrån Harry och lade de två stavarna i skålen med Harrys blod, sedan sade han några komplicerade ord.

Lily slet sig loss, sprang fram till Harry och han höll kvar henne i kram medan han tittade på vad som hände.

Alla tittade fascinerat på när det plötsligt kom ett ljus från fläderstaven. Sedan kom en explosion…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jag vill veta vad ni tycker och att ni kommenterar innan jag skriver nästa kapitel.

Tack.


	6. Chapter 6

6: Alla måste varnas!

Alla föll bakåt. Harry höll fortfarande Lily och skyddade henne med sina armar vad som än skulle hända härnäst. Han tittade försiktigt upp (liksom alla andra) och såg att fläderstaven svävade i luften. Voldemort var lite osäker men sträckte sin hand försiktig efter den. Det var nu det gällde. Nu eller aldrig. Harry slängde sig efter sin trollstav, höll Lily i ett hårt grepp och transfererade sig bort. Precis innan allt började snurra kunde han se dödsätare peka med sina stavar på honom och uttala många olika ord men han och Lily kom undan…

Precis när de hade landat i deras välbekanta hem släppte Harry Lily och började kasta skyddformler runt om huset. När han var färdig gick han fram till sin dotter som skakade och grät.

- Hur är det gumman? Frågade han.

Hon skakade på huvudet, öppnade munnen men det kom inga ord.

- Du måste stanna här. Jag måste hämta hjälp, sa Harry.

Lily spärrade upp ögonen.

- Lämna mig inte. Jag följer med dig. Orden kom nästan i en viskning men Harry hörde och förstod.

Han suckade djupt.

- Okej, sa han.

Han höll sin dotter återigen i ett hårt grepp och transfererade sig till Rons och Hermiones hus.

- Hej! Länge sen! Ropade både Ron och Hermione när de såg båda två.

Sedan såg de Harrys blödande arm, ansiktsuttryck och att Lily grät.

- Vad har hänt med er?! Tjöt Hermione och höll chockat handen över munnen.

- Voldemort är tillbaka, sa Harry och han kände en klump av obehag i magen när han sade det.

- Va? Nej! Du menar inte? Det är inte möjligt! Sa både Ron och Hermione i mun på varandra.

- Lyssna! Jag behöver hjälp! Skrek Harry och alla tystnade.

- Hermione, gå till Hogsmead med Lily. Hämta Ginny där och kom tillbaka med henne hit. Jag vill att ni alla är i säkerhet, sa Harry. Hermione nickade.

- Ron, transferera dig till Hogwarts och varna alla. Hämta våra barn också, sa Harry och nickade mot Ron.

- Själv går jag till ministeriet och berättar allt, sa Harry.

- Pappa… började Lily.

- Nej Lily. Det finns inte tid att diskutera! Gå med Hermione och så träffas vi snart här igen. Han pussade henne på kinden.

Han tittade menande på Ron och Hermione innan han transfererade sig bort till ministeriet.

Andfådd sprang han genom ministeriet och letade efter trollkarlsministern. På vägen stoppade en man honom.

- Harry! Var tog du vägen? Du bara försvan när du sprang iväg och jagade dödsätare, du skrämde livet ur mig! Sa Han.

- Ingen går säker längre. Det var en fälla igår. Jag måste hitta ministern! Sa Harry.

- Nej! Vänta! Harry! Vad pratar du om? Ropade mannen men Harry var redan försvunnen och fortsatte leta efter ministern.

Till slut fan han honom i en svart mantel gående på ett möte.

- Ministern! Ministern! Ropade Harry.

Ministern vände sig om, fick syn på Harry och log.

- Nä men hej Harry! Sa han vänligt.

- Det har hänt något fruktansvärt... började Harry

- Harry, Kan vi ta det sen? Jag är redan sen till ett möte, sa ministern och vände på klacken.

- Nej! Det är viktigt! Ropade Harry efter honom.

- Senare, ropade han tillbaka.

Harry tog ett djupt andetag och sa sedan:

- Voldemort har kommit tillbaka.

Ministern stannade upp som om blixten hade träffat honom. Han vände sig om och blängde på Harry.

- Hur vågar du skämta om sånt här?! Sa han ilsket.

- Tror du att _jag _skämtar om det? Jag är väl ända den sista personen på jorden som skulle skämta om något sånt! Sa Harry lika ilsket.

Ministern skakade på huvudet.

- Nej Potter. Det är bara inte möjligt. Du har gjort ett missförstånd, sa han.

Harry skrattade utan glädje.

- Så det var någon annan som kidnappade mig och min dotter? Någon annan som pratade om hur han dödade mina föräldrar? Någon annan som berättade hur han återuppstod? Någon annan som såg exakt lika dan ut som Voldemort? Frågade Harry ironiskt.

Ministern tittade på Harry och fick en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

- Nej. Det är fortfarande inte möjligt, sa han till slut.

- Kom igen! Ingen på ministeriet trodde mig mitt femte år på Hogwarts och inte nu heller! Gör inte samma misstag igen!

Ministern granskade Harry.

- Är du säker? Du drömde inte?

- Jag är säker och har bevis, sa Harry och visade sin blödande arm.

Ministern ryggade tillbaka när han såg den och sedan såg det ut som om han skulle börja gråta.

- Nej... viskade han.

- Du måste varna hela trollkarlsvärlden, sa Harry.

Ministern nickade.

- Jag sticker till Hogwarts och pratar med Dumbeldor, sa Harry.

- Han lever ju inte...

- Jag menade tavlan på rektorns kontor. Han finns där, svarade Harry.

- Ja. Sa ministern.

Precis innan Harry skulle transferera sig bort sa ministern:

- Tack igen Harry. Jag vet inte vad vi alla hade gjort utan dig...

Harry fick en tjock klump i halsen och nickade bara. Det var ju Harrys fel. Det var hans dumhet som hade lett till det här. Hur kunde han bara lämna stenen i skogen?

Med dåligt samvete transfererade han sig bort från ministeriet.

När han kom till Hogwarts (på kvast) sprang han genast bort till rektorns kontor. Precis innan ingången såg han Ron och McGonagall prata intensivt. När Harry kom fram vände sig båda mot honom.

- Är det sant Harry? Är du säker? Frågade McGonagall.

- Ja, jag är säker. Ministern håller på att varna alla, sa Harry i en suck.

McGonagall drog häpet efter andan och det såg ut som om hon också skulle börja gråta när som helst.

- Hur är det möjligt? Du dödade ju honom. Vi såg det allihop! Sa hon förskräckt.

Harry ignorerade frågan för det fanns inte tid.

- Jag måste få tala med Dumbeldor nu. Kan du släppa in mig i kontoret? Frågade han.

- Naturligtvis Potter, sa hon och sedan sa hon ett lösenord så att Harrys väg till kontoret var fri.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jag tänker fortsätta min berättelse men vill gärna veta vad ni tycker. Jag vet att det tog lite lång tid men jag tänker lägga ut snabbare om jag får några kommentarer ;)


	7. Chapter 7

7: Planen

Harry gick in i kontoret och såg sig omkring. Plötsligt talade en gammal man från en tavla till honom.

- Hej Harry, sa Dumbeldors mjuka och vänliga röst. Har du något du vill berätta?

Han visste alltid när Harry var bekymrad eller rädd. Harry gick fram till tavlan med blicken i golvet.

- Voldemort är tillbaka… sa Harry tyst.

Dumbeldor nickade bara. Han frågade inte "hur?" eller "är det sant?". Han förstod. Det var därför det var så lätt att prata med honom.

- Dödsätarna hittade stenen i skogen och återupplivade honom, sa Harry fast han visste att Dumbeldor hade listat ut det.

Plötsligt kände Harry hur något inuti honom ville komma ut och slita sig loss. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont.

- Nej! Inte nu… Det var det ända Harry hann säga innan han sjönk ner till golvet och började skrika att han ville dö.

Han var så olycklig. Varför dödade ingen bara honom? Han tog upp sin trollstav med avsikt att använda den till att döda sig själv man kastade snabbt iväg den istället. Han vred sig på marken av smärta.

- Jag vill dö! Skrek han.

När han senare kände att smärtan började avta tog han upp sin trollstav och ställde sig upp igen. Det hade känts som om han legat på golvet i en evighet men det var bara ca en halvtimme. Under den halvtimmen hade Dumbeldor inte sagt ett ord utan bara tittat på.

- Det händer då och då, förklarade Harry och kände hur han blev röd i ansiktet.

- Det är inget att skämmas för Harry. Det är inte ditt fel.

- Jag vet men… Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga.

- Förklara detta, bad Dumbeldor.

- Jo, när Voldemort återupplivades så kommer hans själ tillbaka till alla föremål och…

- Du lider för honom, sa Dumbeldor som förstod direkt.

- Lite, sa Harry i en suck. Det är därför han inte vill döda mig….

- Var inte naiv Harry!

Harry tittade frågande på Dumbeldor.

- Tror du verkligen att _Voldemort _inte vill döda _dig_?

- Det var det han sade, svarade Harry.

- Vad hände när du träffade honom?

- Dödsätarna kidnappade mig och sen sa Voldemort att han behövde fläderstaven.

- Ja, jag hörde att någon hade brutit sig in i min grav. Det var han, sa Dumbeldor.

- Ja och sen så berättade han att han ville att jag skulle ge mitt blod frivilligt till honom så att han kunde få fläderstaven…

- Du gjorde det väl inte?!

Dumbeldor lät panikslagen.

- Han hade Lily! Harry kände hur tårarna började brännas i ögonen.

- Fortsätt, bad den bekymrade mannen.

- Fläderstaven gav en explosion, sen började den sväva och då rymde jag med Lily.

Dumbeldor skakade på huvudet.

- Så Voldemort har fläderstaven i sin makt?

- Antagligen, svarade Harry.

- Detta kommer att bli svårt… viskade Dumbeldor för sig själv.

- Vad är det han vill?

- Om jag känner Tom väl så har han alltid velat vara odödlig. Det är han. Han har alltid velat ha makt. Det har han. Han har fläderstaven och ingen kan döda hans själ med att kasta förbannelser på han. Det han nu kommer vela göra är nog att ta över trollkarlsvärlden och sen mugglarvärlden också.

Harry tog händerna över huvudet. Varför? Dumbeldor fortsatte.

- Han kommer först och främst bli av med alla som inte är renblodiga och hämnas på _dig_.

- Va? Han sa ju?

- Du dödade honom på Hogwarts vid tusen av vittnen! Det var det värsta för honom! Han blev kränkt!

Harry skakade på huvudet, inte för att det inte var sant men för att han inte ville att det skulle vara sanningen.

- Voldemort kommer att se till att du har en fruktansvärd död och att så många som möjligt ska kunna se den.

- Men… Han sa att han ville att jag skulle lida för honom…. Klagade Harry.

- När Tom delade sin själ i horrokruxer så led han fruktansvärt mycket men han klarade det. Så jag tvivlar inte på att han klarar av detta lidandet också, utan din hjälp.

- Jag förstår… sa Harry och kände hur modet sjönk.

- Att han inte dödade dig berodde endast på att han ville ha fläderstaven.

Harry och Dumbeldor tittade varandra i ögonen en lång stund innan Harry sa:

- Finns det ett sätt?

- Att förgöra honom? Ja men det är otroligt svårt nu.

- Nu?

- Man måste förstöra stenen. Då går själen tillbaka till den andra världen…

- Fortsätt, bad Harry.

Dumbeldor suckade.

- Jag tror att det enda som kan förstöra stenen är fläderstaven men nu har Voldemort den… sa Dumbeldor.

- Kan man inte förstöra den med en vanlig trollstav? Undrade Harry nervöst.

- Jag tror inte det…

- Då är allting förlorat! Harry sjönk ner på knä och lade sitt ansikte i sina händer när han sade det.

- Nej, sa Dumbeldor.

Harry tittade upp på tavlan igen.

- Om Tom fick fläderstaven med hjälp av ditt blod som du gav frivilligt så tror jag att fläderstaven blir din om den rör ditt blod som Voldemort har tagit med våld.

- Men Voldemort kommer inte doppa fläderstaven i mitt blod!

- Det är det som är problemet, svarade Dumbeldor.

Harry suckade och sa:

- Hur ska vi göra?

- Voldemort kommer först "leka" med dig innan han dödar dig… började Dumbeldor.

Harry rös när Dumbeldor sa "_leka_".

- Så du eller någon annan måste få honom på ett eller annat sätt att röra ditt blod eller ett sår där du blöder med fläderstaven. Sedan måste du ta fläderstaven och förstöra stenen.

- Var är stenen?

- Jag är säker på att han har den vid sig, svarade Dumbeldor.

- Okej, sa Harry men det kändes inte alls OK.

- Hur kommer han att gå till väga? Som förra gången?

- Nej. Denna gången kommer han inte be sina tjänare att göra allt utan han kommer att göra det mesta själv. Med hjälp så klart. Nu när han är odödlig har han inget att frukta, svarade Dumbeldor på Harrys fråga.

- Ska alla mugglarfödda skyddas?

- Nej. Fläderstaven klarar av alla skyddsförtrollningar. Alla mugglarfödda måste fly, sa Dumbeldor.

Harry nickade.

- Bäst jag går och säger det till ministeriet, sa Harry.

- Var försiktig, bad Dumbeldor vänligt.

Harry ställde sig upp på fötter och började gå ut ur kontoret. Ännu en gång var det _han _som måste rädda alla. Ännu en gång var det _Voldemort_ som ställde till det och ville döda honom. Ännu en gång måste _Harry _möta _honom_…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jag ska fortsätta skriva men kommentera vad ni tycker :)


	8. Chapter 8

8: Vad är det Ron?

När Harry kom ut ur kontoret var inte allt lika lugnt på Hogwarts längre. Alla sprang, var panikslagna och vissa föräldrar kom för att hämta sina barn. McGonagall försökte lugna alla men var själv ganska rädd och panikslagen. Det var inte likt henne.

Harry gick fram till henne. Hon tog ett djupt andetag när hon såg Harry för hon visste att han inte skulle komma med goda nyheter.

- Alla mugglarfödda måste fly, sa Harry.

- Men… sa McGonagall.

- Jag har pratat med Dumbledore om det och nu ska jag förra det vidare till ministeriet, sa Harry lugnt.

- Jag förstår… sa McGonagall och gav ett litet leende bakom hennes skräckslagna ansikte.

Sedan sprang hon iväg. När Harry skulle gå märkte han att en liten pojke iakttog honom. Han vände sitt bekymrade ansikte mot sin kompis och sa:

- Jaag äär mugglaarfödd… stammade han och tårar forsade ner för kinderna.

- Så ja. Allt kommer att bli bra, tröstade kompisens mamma.

Pojken skakade på huvudet och grät fruktansvärt.

- Varför är han tillbaka?! Jag vill stanna på Hogwarts!

Den blonda pojken grät så mycket att han behövde kippa efter ny luft.

Harry hade dåligt samvete. Allt detta var hans fel! Hur många behövde fly och lämna personer de älskar på grund av han? Hur många skulle dö? Han skakade på huvudet för sig själv.

Pojkens mamma blängde på Harry och han förstod att hon hade velat att han höll samtalet med McGonagall lite tystare så att pojken inte hade behövt vara orolig än.

Harry gick mot utgången och då sprang någon på honom och gav han en kram.

- Albus, sa Harry förvånat.

Albus Severus släppte kramen och tittade lite argt på sin pappa. Harry förstod ingenting.

- Du var min hjälte… Du sa att du hade dödat honom… började den lille Albus som grät.

- Albus, jag…

- Nu måste mina vänner fly!

- Det är inte…

Harry stoppade sig själv i meningen. Han ville säga att det inte var hans fel men det var det ju.

- Hur kunde du ljuga för mig?

- Nej Albus! Jag ljög inte! Jag trodde han var död… Alla trodde det…

Sedan kom James och Ron. James såg inte alls lika arg ut. Han sprang fram till Harry och gav honom en snabb kram så att ingen skulle se.

- Vad gör vi nu? Ska vi hem? Jag vill stanna på Hogwarts, sa James snabbt.

- Nej, ni får stanna här på Hogwarts. Ni är nog säkrare här, sa Harry och nickade mot Ron så att han skulle komma.

- Skulle vi inte ta hem dem?

- Jag förklarar sen, svarade Harry Ron.

Ron och Harry åkte hem till Rons hem. Där väntade Hermione, Ginny och Lily. När Ginny och Lily såg Harry sprang de genast fram till han och gav honom en kram. Ginny pussade genast sin make och såg väldigt bekymrad ut. Harry pussade sin dotter på kinden innan han vände sig mot sin vän Hermione.

- Du måste fly, sa han.

- Va? Nej! Jag stannar här, sa hon.

- Han har fläderstaven. Den klarar av allt, sa Harry.

- Det spelar ingen roll. Jag stannar och slåss, sa Hermione lite argt.

- Det är inget krig denna gången!

Alla rynkade pannorna och tittade frågande honom.

_- Han _kommer göra allt. Man kan inte döda eller slåss mot honom. Han är en vinnare.

Lily gav ifrån sig ett skrik.

- Det finns bara ett sätt att förgöra honom.

Sedan berättade Harry hela planen för sina vänner och hustru.

- Du måste fly, medgav Ron.

- Nej, sa Hermione.

Alla suckade.

- Då går jag till ministerier och meddelar att alla mugglarfödda måste fly, sa Harry och tittade på Hermione.

- Nej Harry. Jag gör det. Det blir inte så kul om du träffar Voldemort där, sa Ron.

- Okej, sa Harry och gav sin vän en snabb kram innan Ron transfererade sig bort.

Alla satt tysta i vardagsrummet och väntade på Ron. Lily sov djupt i soffan.

- Harry?

- Ja, Ginny?

- Har du tänkt på att du måste _ge _dig själv till Mörkrets Herre om han ska ta ditt blod med våld?

- Ja, sa Harry och suckade.

- Jag orkar inte gå igenom detta en gång till! Att du offrar dig så!

- Ginny! Det är vår ända chans…

- Tänk om det inte fungerar då? Om han inte doppar fläderstaven?

- Det finns en stor risk för det men det är ju mitt fel. Det kanske är bättre om det _inte_ fungerar…

Plötsligt slogs Harrys huvud åt sidan och han kände hur det hettade till i kinden. Han såg på sin fru som var röd på handen. Det stack lite i kinden efter att hon hade gett honom en örfil.

- Hur kan du säga så?!

Ginny lät vansinnig.

- Tänker du bara lämna mig och dina barn sådär?! Vilken pappa du är!

Efter de orden lämnade hon vardagsrummet och gick in i köket. Hermione gick snabbt efter henne.

Harry som satt själv i vardagsrummet ( förutom Lily som sov ), tittade ner i bordet och blundade. Han kunde höra från köket:

- Lugn Ginny… sa Hermione tröstande.

- Varför han? Varför min Harry?

Ginny grät.

- Varför måste den "psykopaten" alltid vela döda _honom_?

Ginnys ord gjorde ont och Harry kunde inte stoppa sina tårar längre. Han lät dem rinna ner för kinderna. Det sved _lite_ när tårar rann för den kinden som blivit slagen men Harry brydde sig inte. Snart skulle han känna _mycket_ mer smärta… Vem visste vad Voldemort hade planerat för honom?

Ginny och Hermione gick in i rummet igen och satt sig i varsin fåtölj igen.

- Jag menade inte så Ginny… började Harry.

- Jag vet, avbröt hon.

Harry suckade och tittade henne djupt i ögonen. De var vackra men de spred inte glädje som under de senaste åren. De spred smärta…

- Jag älskar di…

- Jag vet, avbröt hon igen.

- Ginny! Tror du verkligen att jag _vill _detta? Offra mig själv? Han är min mardröm! Jag skulle aldrig vela lämna min familj…

Harry stoppade inte tårarna när han såg på sin fru.

- Jag vet, sa Ginny lugnt och lät sina tårar också rinna.

Hermione såg på båda två och började bli nervös.

- Var är Ron?

Precis då kom han med ett iskallt ansiktsuttryck.

- Ron!

Alla blev glada men när de såg hans ansiktsuttryck blev de stela i hela kroppen. Harry tog initiativet och frågade:

- Vad är det? Mår du bra?

- Ja, sa Ron kort.

- Säker?

- Ja, jag har meddelat ministeriet. Vi måste åka till Hogwarts nu.

Ron såg konstig ut och pratade så "tomt" på något sätt. Han var säkert bara orolig.

- Okej. Då åker vi till Hogwarts, sa Harry fast han visste inte direkt varför.

Det var en säkrare plats och deras barn var ju där så han litade på Ron.

- Ja. Vi åker, sa Ron kallt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kommentera :)


	9. Chapter 9

9: Hogwarts igen

När Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lily och Ron kom till Hogwarts så var det första Hermione gjorde var att krama sin dotter Rose. Ron såg bara på sin dotter och gav henne något som liknade ett leende. Varför betedde han sig så konstigt? Han var inte sig själv…

Ginny kramade både James och Albus men höll Lily hela tiden i handen. James gav sin lillasyster en liten kram också. Albus stod bara stilla.

- Vad gör vi nu då? Ginny torkade några tårar efter sina ord.

- Något är fel… började Harry.

Mycket riktigt så gick det omkring några dödsätare i slottet men ingen verkade bry sig. Jo, folk brydde sig men gjorde inget åt det.

- Jag förstår inte… sa Harry

- Mörkrets Herre har _redan_ tagit över ministeriet. Slottet är inte skyddat. Det är därför det går dödsätare fria här, sa Hermione som kastade en nervös blick på Harry.

Harry tittade runt i den stora salen, där han var medan han funderade. Om Voldemort hade redan tagit över ministeriet så var han där när Ron skulle säga till ministern att alla mugglarfödda måste fly. Ändå så kom Ron till dem som om inget hade hänt där… Plötsligt kom han på det. Han visste nu varför Ron hade bettet sig så konstigt. Han kastade en snabb, orolig blick på en Ron som flinade och pekade sin trollstav mot Harry.

- Ron! Vad gör du?!

Hermione tittade förvånat på sin make som verkade hota Harry med sin trollstav.

- Han har blivit förhäxad. Han går under Imperio, sa Harry lugnt.

Harry tittade in i sin väns ögon som tittade hotfullt tillbaka på honom.

- Ron, du är förhäxad. Sänk din trollstav, bad Harry lugnt.

Han hade hoppats att hans ord kunde häva förtrollningen men visste egentligen att det var omöjligt. Ron flinade bara ännu bredare och sa en kompilerad formel.

Harry kände som om en kniv högg honom i magen och Harry flög två meter upp i luften och sen ramlade ner på golvet.

- Ron… andades han ut.

Ron gjorde samma sak utan att bry sig. Denna gången flög Harry 3 meter. Harry försökte andas regelbundet men det var svårt. Han tog snabbt upp sin trollstav och riktade den på Ron som var på väg att göra något igen.

- Tänker du döda mig?

Rons ord var som ett till knivhugg i magen och Harry sänkte staven. Han kunde inte göra något mot sin vän… Ron däremot var inte lika barmhärtig och gjorde den fruktansvärda förtrollningen igen. Det var detta Voldemort hade planerat. Att han blev torterad av sin bästa vän. Så lågt. Nej, han kunde inte tillåta detta. Han riktade sin trollstav mot Ron och skrek:

-Lamslå!

Ron flög bakåt och tappade sin trollstav. Harry ångrade genast detta och sprang fram till honom liksom Hermione. Nu stod alla elever, barn, föräldrar och lärare i en ring runt dem.

- Kan du ta hand om Ron innan han dödar mig?

Harry tittade på Hermione.

- Jag gör en låsningsbesvärjelse på honom. Han kommer inte att kunna röra sig eller skada dig.

Hennes tårar rann ner för kinderna och hon kramade sin vän hårt.

- Har du attackerat din vän Potter?

_Hans_ röst ekade i hela salen och Harry kände en rysning längs ryggraden. Hermione tittade skräckslaget på Harry och sedan på en person bakom honom. Harry visste precis vem det var…

Sakta vände sig Harry om, beredd på all sorts tortyr, bara han kunde göra slut på honom till slut. Mot Harrys förvåning stod Voldemort med sin arm runt Albus Severus axlar och log. Albus log också hotfullt och hade en tom blick.

- Du vågar inte… sa Harry till Voldemort.

- Jo, jag vågar!

Voldemort sa det ironiskt och skrattade efteråt. Det var så Harry hade sagt till honom innan han dödade honom sitt sjunde år.

- Hälsa på din pappa, sa Voldemort.

Albus höjde sin trollstav och log hemskt.

- Nej… Albus…. Började Harry.

- Crucio! Albus skrek och log åt synen han fick.

Harry trillade ner på golvet. Alla ben i hans kropp brann. Det kändes som om han straffades i helvetet. Han vred på sig och försökte släcka elden som var i honom genom att rulla på marken. Han visste att det inte tjänade något till men han var tvungen att försöka. Plötsligt hörde han en kall röst som sa "sluta" och han befriades från helvetet och var tillbaka i salen på Hogwarts.

Efter att ha samlat krafter ställde han sig upp på vingliga ben och tittade på sin son.

- Albus… Det är jag… Pappa… sa han.

Voldemort tittade på Albus som tittade tillbaka och sedan på Harry igen och sa:

- Du är inte min far! Våga inte kalla dig det heller! Jag äcklas av dig Harry James Potter!

Harrys tårar trillade ner. Han visste att han snart skulle torteras igen av _sin son_ men han kunde ju inte skydda sig. Han kunde inte använda magi mot sitt barn…

- Snälla sluta, bad Harry Voldemort.

Voldemort bara log och nickade mot Albus som skrek:

- Crucio!

Harry ramlade ner på golvet igen i likadana smärtor. Efter att han rullat på golvet började han skrika av smärta i hopp att någon skulle lyckas släcka elden inom honom. Plötsligt var det slut igen och denna gången orkade han bara ställa sig upp på knä.

- Detta är vad du förtjänar!

Albus skrek det och flera olika saker till Harry. Vartenda ord var som ett knivhugg i hjärtat och han ville bara dö i denna stunden. Plötsligt sa Albus en ny formel som Harry inte kände till.

Då kände Harry hur något i hans armar, ben, kroppsdelar gjorde hål där och det strömmade ut blod.

- Sluta Albus!!!

- Du förtjänar detta, svarade han enkelt och log mot sin far.

Harry skrek och grät av smärta. Hans nya djupa sår hade fått en besvärjelse så det kändes som om man hällde kokhett vatten med salt över dem.

- Sluta!!!

Harry orkade inte mer och plötsligt slutade besvärjelsen med kokhett vatten och salt men hans sår sved, brände och blödde.

- Men, men, men… började Voldemort.

Harry lyssnade bara där han låg på mage, på golvet.

- Är detta inte den berömda Harry Potter? Den oslagbara Potter?

Han gav ifrån sig ett hånfullt skratt och Harry kunde höra syftningar från publiken runt omkring.

Voldemort sparkade Harry hårt i magen så han tappade andan.

- Vill du att jag ska sluta?

Voldemorts sa det högt så att alla kunde höra.

- Sluta, bad Harry som blev sur att han gav sig så lätt men han orkade inte mer.

Voldemort tog sin fot och vände Harry så att han låg på rygg. Harry orkade inte ens hålla huvudet rakt så han lätt det falla åt sidan. Där såg han alla han älskade. Familj och vänner. Alla grät men stod still och tittade bara på när Harry höll på att bli dödad. Voldemort tog sin fot på Harry mage triumferat, som vinnare brukade göra i dataspel när de dödat någon. Harry kände sig fruktansvärt. Kränkt. Nej, värre än kränkt. Han ville bara ställa sig upp och slå till denna mannen och döda honom men han orkade inte… Istället vred han huvudet upp så han såg på honom. Då märkte han också att stenen ( en av dödsrelikerna ) var runt hans fot. Det spelade ändå ingen roll nu…

- Albus vill väl inte missa detta?

Efter Voldemorts ord blev Albus sig själv igen. Albus tog ett djupt andetag och brast i tårar.

- Förlåt! Förlåt! Jag ville inte! Pappa, förlåt!

Albus föll ner på knä och såg på sin far.

- Jag älskar dig Albus, fick Harry fram i en hes och trött röst.

Detta fick Albus att gråta ännu mer. Han skakade på huvudet och ville få bort tankarna att han nästan torterat sin pappa till döds.

- Några sista ord Harry Potter?

Voldemort såg ner på den otroligt skadade mannen och hånlog.

- Hur var det i helvetet?

Harry lyckades få fram ett hånleende själv bakom sina smärtor.

Voldemort spottade Harry i huvudet och sa:

- Det får du snart veta…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Det kommer lite mer. Kommentera och säg vad ni tycker. Tack :)


	10. Chapter 10

10: Sista ord

- Så svag… retades Voldemort med Harry.

Harry kände sig svag men sanningen var att han hade tappat otroligt mycket blod och då orkar man tyvärr inte bara ställa sig upp och slåss.

Plötsligt förstod Albus vad som höll på att hända och vad som måste göras.

Voldemort hade riktat sin trollstav på Harry och sa:

- Hej då Potter…

Albus tog initiativet och sa:

- Ohh nej! Pappa! Dina sår är så djupa! Vad har jag gjort!?

Voldemort skrattade lågt.

- Visst är dem?

Efter sina ord skrattade han ingen och gjorde det! Han tog sin fläderstav och petade in den i Harrys ena sår. Harry skrek till av smärta och det gjorde Voldemort också. Fläderstaven hade blivit så värm att den brände Voldemort.

Harry tog snabbt staven ( som inte var varm alls för honom ) och sa:

- Försvinn nu för alltid… Sedan riktade Harry fläderstaven mot stenen som var fastbunden runt Voldemorts ben och skrek en besvärjelse så att den gick i tusen bitar.

Voldemort skrek till och så började han bli osynlig och flyga upp i luften i en svart rök. Mer hann Harry inte se för det som plågade honom inuti ville nu ut. Han kunde känna hur Voldemorts "själbit" var tvungen att gå men ville inte och höll kvar i Harrys ( så kändes det ) och drog han med sig. Plötsligt blev allt svart och han drogs av Voldemorts själ till en svart tunnel. Det var kallt där men inget tecken på vind eller snö.

Plötsligt hörde Harry röster:

- Nej Pappa! Lämna mig inte!

Albus hängde tydligen över hans kropp och skrek.

- Älskling! Nej!

Ginny hade sagt sina ord och det hördes som om hon kysste honom men Harry kände inget.

Han drogs bara djupare in i tunneln och gjorde inget. Plötsligt hördes nya röster:

- Älskling! Kämpa!

Hans mammas röst var en chock för honom.

- Kämpa Harry! Han kan inte ta din själ till vår värld om du inte vill!

Efter sin fars ord började han kämpa emot. Det krävdes inte mycket och så var han loss. Nu ramlade han ner och landade i sin kropp igen för han kände av alla smärtor.

Alla runt omkring blev tysta när Harry började andas igen. Med sina sista krafter öppnade han ögonen och såg på alla hoppfulla blickar.

- Han är borta… fick Harry fram och sedan föll han i en lång sömn.

När han vaknade var flera ansikten runt honom. Han kunde se hela sin familj, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, McGonagall och Neville.

- Hej, sa Harry och gav alla ett litet leende.

- Ohh Harry!

Ginny slängde sig i hans famn ( försiktigt för att inte det skulle göra ont ) och kysste honom.

Sedan började alla krama honom förutom Albus som stod längst bort i rummet.

McGonagall gav nog honom den längsta kramen.

- Harry! Tack för allt! Vad hade vi gjort utan dig!?

Hon kramade han lite för hårt och grät så Harry blev våt på tröjan. När McGonagall äntligen hade släppt honom tittade Harry på sin son som tittade ner i marken.

- Hur är det Albus?

Albus kunde inte hålla sig och sprang ut ur rummet gråtande.

Harry suckade djupt.

- Jag går och hämtar han, sa han och var på väg att ställa sig upp men Madame Pomfrey gav han genast en varnande blick.

- Våga inte röra dig! Det är inga små skrapsår du har på kroppen!

Harry suckade irriterat.

- Ge han tid. Han mår fruktansvärt, sa Ginny.

- Det var ju inte hans fel!

- Vi vet Harry men han måste komma på det själv, sa Ginny.

Efter några veckor var Harry frisk så han kunde åka hem. Alla på Hogwarts tackade honom och vinkade av.

När han var hemma låg det tusen brev där. Han började läsa ett från ministeriet.

_Kära Harry James Potter_

_Vi är otroligt glada och tacksamma för vad du har gjort igen. Detta innebär inget mer än att jag befordrar dig till chef över auror-avdelningen._

_Med vänlig hälsning ministern_

Harry läste brevet om och om igen. Han skulle bli chef! Han visade brevet för Ginny men hon sa bara:

- Det förtjänar du.

Harry himmlade med ögonen och Ginny kysste honom.

Sedan fortsatte livet hos familjen Potter förutom att Harry fick brev varje dag från Albus på Hogwarts.

När det sen var jullov och James och Albus kom hem fick Harry äntligen prata med sin son.

- Vi måste prata, sa han till Albus som nickade.

De gick i snön och tittade varandra sedan djupt i ögonen.

- Du kan inte straffa dig själv för det som hände, sa Harry.

- Jag vet men…. han var hemsk….

- Det har han alltid varit sen jag har känt honom, svarade Harry.

- Men han är borta nu?

Harry suckade, tänkte efter och sa helt ärligt utan att ljuga:

- Ja. Nu är han det men han kommer alltid på ett sätt att komma tillbaka….

Albus nickade, kramade sin far och sedan gick båda in i huset igen för att ha ett normalt liv igen. I alla fall några år.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Där tog min första fanfic slut... Snälla skriv vad ni tyckte om HELA fanficen. :) Tack för alla fina kommentarer mysen och KidaRiddle.


End file.
